This invention relates to an actuator control device for use in particular, but not exclusively, with a pneumatic actuator.
Pneumatic actuators are used to activate valves which control the flow of a substance through a pipe or the like. These actuators may be positioned by means of a control device provided with solenoid valves. Many re-adjustments may be required to obtain a desired valve position, in particular if the desired position is not constant.
A typical electrically operated on/off solenoid valve has a life of approximately 50 million operations. In applications where the flow valves need to be constantly moved, the solenoid valves can expire in less than 12 months.
There are alternative mechanical ways of operating an actuator, however these are more expensive to manufacture and to purchase than those provided with the above described solenoid valves.
The present invention is intended to overcome some of the above problems.